Bakura Goes To Hell
by Yoru no Kuronue
Summary: Bakura has died and gone to Hell. The Devil may not be what he was expecting, but she's bad enough. His eternal torture is cut short, however...


Bakura Goes To Hell

Disclaimer: In this case, I own the Devil. 'Cause she's me, in a way.

Bakura was dragged through a redstone hallway by two...things. The last thing he remembered was a knife, held by his own Hikari. As it slashed into the young boy's wrist, Bakura knew his time had come. Ryou had grown sick of the beatings, and had ended his own life. In doing so, he had ended Bakura's. Ryou had probably gone to heaven, the damn little snit, and Bakura was in Hell. He knew it almost immediately.

The Yami was pulled into a deep red, large room. At one end was a throne. Bakura blinked. The Devil...was a woman? She was lounging on the throne, looking very bored. Someone whispered in her ear, and she looked mildly interested. Bakura studied her. She wore rather skimpy clothing, and her hair -blond- was in two braids. She was horribly attractive. Bakura shook that thought out of his head. The Devil finally waved her servant away and smirked at Bakura.

"Bakura, eh? You've been getting quite a name around here, theif. I hope you knew you'd end up here?" Bakura snorted.

"Of course. Are you the Devil everyone's so scared of?" She smirked.

"Yep." Bakura laughed.

"Not particularly intimidating, are you?" The Devil laughed with him. Her laughter cut off abruptly and her eyes narrowed.

"Perhaps not. But even someone like you should know that looks can be deceiving. Put him in the place we has reserved. Enjoy your time in Hell, 'Kura. It won't be fun." Bakura suddenly found himself in another room. It was filled with treasure, and the Millenium Items were prominent. Bakura was almost drooling. He reached for the Millenium Ring, knowing it could get him out of here.

His hand hit a solid wall.

He frowned and tried again, with the same result. He was standing in a cylinder of clear substance. He pounded on it, but to no avail. His eyes widened. He would go mad here. So much treasure surrounding him...he was imprisoned...he sat and put his head in his hands.

_No...No..._

How long he sat there, he didn't know. Days, weeks, months, years...or maybe even just minutes. Time was nothing in Hell. He couldn't bring himself to count coins or something to pass time. It hurt so much...to live all his life without capture, to be imprisoned in death.

"Having fun, 'Kura?" He looked up, his crimson eyes meeting the supposedly green ones of the Devil.

"What do you want, bitch?" She smiled.

"Came to check on you. See if you were going stark mad yet."

"It's hard to go any more insane than I already am." The Devil laughed, a deep, rich sound, strange-sounding coming from this girl.

"I well understand that. Well, do carry on." She turned to go.

"How long do I have to do this?" She laughed again, with a tinge of satisfied malice.

"For eternity, you fool." Bakura snarled at her back as she left. He slumped against the wall of his prison. Eternity...such a very long time...

The Devil came to taunt him from time to time, but as time passed he became numb to her teasing. He became numb to the treasure, to his own lust for it...and her. As much as he hated to admit it, the form the Devil had taken was exceedingly attractive. He wanted her. Perhaps that was another form of torture, another thing he could not have. She became beautiful to cause her suffering subjects to lust for her.

Bakura was ready to scream. But he didn't. He would give her no satisfaction.

"Let it out, 'Kura." She was here again. Her lovely form gave him shivers.

"Tell me 'Kura, are you attracted to me?" Bakura knew there was no use lying.

"Yes. Inescapably." She reached through the barrier and ran a hand down his face to his abs. He tried to ignore it, but he felt himself growing hot. She licked her lips.

"Feel that body temp soaring. Wow." He snapped at her.

"Stop touching me." She laughed.

"But you enjoy it so. You can't fool me. Your body betrays you. Let me show you the bliss that can be Hell." He backed away as far as he could.

"No." She smirked and drew her hand away.

"Be that way." She stood expectantly. Bakura stared at her for a moment. Then he sighed.

"Oh, what the Hell."

They lay, on the floor, without a thought for anything else. She had never allowed anyone to go this far before, but something about this theif both attracted and moved her. He refused to give in to his own insanity, and she admired that. Whoever said the Devil can't feel is off their rocker.

Owari

Yoru: Yaaaaaay!

Kuronue: Amazing. Hardly any torture.

Bakura: smirk I got Yoru.

Yoru: No, you got the Devil.

Kuronue: Yoru likes _me_, stupid albino.

Bakura: You wanna go, bat?

Yoru: Boys, boys, let's wait until the next fic...perhaps I should write a Bakura/Kuronue showdown...hmmm...

Bakura: I shall defeat the bat!

Kuronue: Keep tellign yourself that. And quit calling me a bat! I'm a Chimera!

Bakura: There's a difference?


End file.
